


Daisy-Chain

by eaivalefay



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her never-ending chain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy-Chain

  
Luna wove the small, golden daisies together, slowly adding another few inches to the long chain of flowers. Every year she added nine more to the now brittle, dead chain she'd started when her mother died.

Her mum loved making daisy-chains.

Luna looked at it as a sort of tradition.

Her father said it was cathartic.

Her mother said it was to attract the friendly faeries.

Except her mother had also told her to attract the faeries the daisies had to be woven into a circlet. Luna never really liked that bit, so she just kept weaving her never-ending chain.  



End file.
